Amor Secreto
by Lyra Raven-k
Summary: Shun vive en España, un día conoce a un chico llamado Hyoga y se enamora, pero se da cuenta que éste es sacerdote y q el amor q siente por el es imposible, aun sabiendo esto intenta todos los medios estar cerca de él.


**Amor Secreto**

Autor: Lyra Raven-k

Razón: La canción lo provoco ^^

Pareja principal: Shun X Hyoga

Advertencias: cambie a Hyoga de religión porque creo que es cristiano y ahora es Católico, no se mucho de la iglesia y se que a veces es complicado pero quise hacer este fic ^^

Me inspire en una canción de Kapanga un grupo argentino y salió esto, por cierto esto lo publique primero con otro nick el cual era Shun_esemflo

Resumen: Shun conoce a Hyoga pero este es sacerdote y Shun vive un amor secreto.

Capitulo I

¿Han visto lo bonitas que son las iglesias Católicas? Si su respuesta fue negativa, les diré que yo tampoco lo había notado, pues yo soy budista, vivo en España pero soy de Japón, existen muchas iglesias muy impresionantes, pero ninguna me llamo tanto la atención como la que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa, siempre pasaba frente a ésta, jamás le tomaba importancia, pero de repente un día algo me hizo voltear, y pararme, me quede ahí por unos minutos viéndola, quería entrar pero mis piernas no se movían, me encontraba tan distraído, escuche una voz.

-Puedes pasar, la casa de dios siempre esta abierta- era un chico apenas unos dos años mayor que yo, era realmente hermoso ojos azules, cabello color del sol y a pesar de que llevaba una tipo de túnica blanca, se le veía tan atractivo, parecía ser miembro de la iglesia pero ¿que sería? Aun no lo sabía, me paralice en esos pensamientos, en su mirar, sus ojos; mis mejillas ardiendo, no lo pude evitar, me fui corriendo de ahí.

Después los días siguientes evite pasar frente a la iglesia, tenía miedo de encontrarme de nuevo con él, me apené tanto que lo evite a toda costa, pasaron dos meses y todavía seguía pensando en esa iglesia, en él, como olvidarle si estaba tan cerca de mi, si él se encontraba cerca de mi; aunque un día por fin después de tanto tiempo me decidí a entrar, la primera impresión fue q era muy silenciosa, impresionante, con tantas imágenes de personas, "santos les llaman" pensé, tan alta, con ángeles en el techo, no pude evitar recordarlo a él, y de nuevo apareció un sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero al mismo tiempo me atreví a avanzar más al fondo, había un altar y me senté frente a una imagen con una persona crucificada, sabía tan poco de esa religión pero al parecer le llamaban cristo, solo me dedique a pensar, observaba todo a mi alrededor, no se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de nuevo lo vi, estaba parado no muy lejos de mi, mirándome con esos ojos tan hermosos, ese mirar profundo, de nuevo me paralice pero esta vez no corrí, él se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, esto no me sorprendió demasiado pero lo siguiente si.

-ahora no corriste- ¿no corrí? ¿Acaso me recordaba? De nuevo ese calor en mis mejillas y solo baje la vista- me alegro que hayas regresado, pero ¿por qué corriste la otra vez?- me hablaba y no sabía que contestar, pero deje de pensar en su pregunta para poder verlo con más detenimiento, ahora esta vestido diferente la túnica era negra con un detalle blanco en el cuello, ¿por qué era diferente?- parece q no quieres contestar o ¿acaso eres tímido o mudo?

-¿eh?, perdón no es eso, ¿por qué lo dice?- no pude evitar hablarle formal, a pesar de ser tan joven, me dio la sensación de que debía ser así

-pues no contestaste a mi pregunta y tampoco a mi saludo- ¿Saludo? ¿Cuál saludo?

-parece q estabas muy distraído, te salude y como no contestaste me acerque a ti

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta

-sonrió- eso parece

-Perdón, ¿pero cuál fue su pregunta?- ya no recordaba nada, creo que por un segundo hasta mi nombre se me olvido

-de nuevo sonrió- te dije que me alegraba que hubieses regresado, pero que porque te fuiste tan rápido el otro día?

-…yo- no sabía que contestar- no se

-parece que te gusto nuestra iglesia ¿nunca habías entrado a una?

-No, en realidad no

-ya veo, entonces bienvenido a tu casa

-Gracias- después… silencio, no era incomodo pero me ponía un poco nervioso, baje mi vista y mire mi reloj, por Buda! Era tarde- me tengo que ir hasta luego

-Hasta luego y mucho gusto, soy Hyoga el sacerdote de esta iglesia

-igualmente soy Shun- en ese momento no sabía que significaban esas palabras y mucho menos sabía que cambiarían mi vida, simplemente me fui con una extraña sensación.

**Bueno ahí esta, no se si sea de su agrado o no pero quería publicarlo en esta pagina, mmm en realidad yo no soy muy religiosa pero de verdad quería hacer este fic, y en realidad algunas de las expresiones que utilizo me dan risa, espero no ofender a nadie con esto pero bueno, es que la canción me gusta mucho así que… por eso lo hice, espero de verdad no ofender a nadie y si ven algún error acerca de lo que es la religión Católica no m molesta, como dije antes no soy muy religiosa a pesar de q mi familia lo es un poco, igual no m sorprende ver errores en este fic auque planeo investigar un poco me parece bien escuchar sus opiniones ^^, bueno después de tanta explicación espero sus comentarios para saber si lo continuo o no n.n bye. **


End file.
